A Dance that Never Happened
by hiei9934
Summary: The Tsubasa Group is a new world where they have to go to dance. Fai wants to dance but Kuro has says no...wha happens? KxF


Disclaimer: I don't Own Tsubasa

"Come on Kuro-tan!!! We have to!!!" Fai said with gleam in his blue eyes.

"Hell no!! You'll never get me to dance!!" yelled the blushing ninja.

Tonight the tsubasa group was in a new world again and they had to go to the town's ball. Syaoran wanted to protect his precious Sakura-hime, so he was dancing with her all night long. Both were so busy dancing, they didn't notice that Fai and Kurogane were in a completely different part of the building. After what happened in the previous world, Fai wanted nothing more than to be with Kurogane. Kurogane was what has been keeping Fai going throught this whole journey. '_If onlu Kurogane could this out' _Fai thought.

"Kuro-chan, I'll ask one more time. Why won't you dance with me?" The mage said suddenly starting to turn away with a rare sadness showing in his eyes.

"I don't want to be seen with you!!**Hell, I don't even want to be with you**!" The Ninja yelled starting to get annoyed at this one question.

"Oh, never mind! It's okay, you wouldn't want to no matter what anyways." He said completely turned around putting on his fake "happy mood". He started walking down the hall with a small tear falling down his face right when the ninja grabbed his arm tightly.

"Wait." The ninja said blushing.

"What?" Fai said wit ha slightly cold voice. The last thing he wanted was Kurogane to see him crying all because he said he didn't want to dance with him and be with him.

"I want to tell you---. Wait, are you crying?" Kurogane asked now feeling really worried about Fai.

_No! He can't see me cry! Otherwise…otherwise…he'll think I'm weak. That's kind of person Kurogane hates most _Fai thought.

Since the Mage was caught up in his thoughts and not willing to answer the Ninja's question, the Ninja took control of the situation. He forcefully pulled the Mage's arm so hard that the Mage had to turn around. There he was. Crying.

Fai suddenly realized what had just happened and starting ferociously wiping his tears away so that Kurogane wouldn't see them. His cheeks were a bright red from the tears and his eyes were so sad Kurogane felt like holding him.

Before the Ninja could hold his Mage, the Mage spoke. " I'm okay Kuro-pipi. You don't like weak people so it's alright to hate me." Fai said with his usual fake smile.

Suddenly, before Fai knew it, his small body was surrounded by big warm arms.

"Kuro, what are you doing?" Fai asked quietly but shocked.

"Hugging you, you dumbass." Kurogane said blushing like a red tomato.

"But I thought you—" Fai was cut of by Kurogane hugging him even tighter.

"Look. Here's the deal. I'm no good at this love stuff, but I just don't want to see you crying because I was an idiot." He said trying to keep a straight face without sounding like a softie.

Fai slightly giggled, blushed and said" That's so like you Kuro- sama."

"I'm no good at love but I'm about to try." Kurogane repeated.

"Try? Try what--" The Mage was interrupted by a soft kiss on the forehead. Fai was so surprised, but he thought the expression on Kurogane's face was priceless.

"Ne, Kuro-wanwan You do it like this!" Fai said with a sweet playful smile as he leaned up towards Kurogane's face and softly kissed him on the lips. Fai was enjoying every second of it as Kurogane was slowly running his fingers through the blondes hair. A few seconds passed after the kiss when they decided to see each other's faces.

"I didn't know Kuro-chi was so good at kissing!" Fai mused as Kurogane looked to the side.

"Hn." Was all Kurogane could luster up to say at the moment.

"YUUKO WILL LOVE THIS!! PUUU!!!" Mokona yelled making the two men look in his direction having an expression that looked they'd just been punk'd.

"Mokona, Kurogane-san and Fai-san should be left alone." Syaoran said as fast as he could so Kurogane wouldn't kill him.

"Let's go Moko-chan and Syaoran-kun." Sakura said blushing like crazy.

The three left leaving the Mage and Ninja alone again.

Right before Fai and Kurogane walked back to the dance hall, Fai quietly whispered in Kurogane's ear, "I love you a lot Kurogane. Thanks for making this dance wonderful."

Kurogane blushed as Fai ran on ahead to catch up with the others and thought to himself that _This is the last time I try to convey my feelings at a ball! _

While Kurogane was thinking about what just happened He could hear Fai telling Mokona all about the kisses they exchanged and how exciting it was.

"Kuro-puuu Mokona wants you to kiss Mokona too!!!" Mokona said with bright smile.

"DAMN MAGE AND SHIRO MANJU!!!" Kurogane yelled with a death glare as he chased Fai and Mokona.

Sakura and Syaoran just kept on walking thinking _what's gonna happen from now on?_


End file.
